The Bride
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Orihime Inoue?" Kau terpaku saat melihat sepasang mata Ichigo yang menatapmu penuh cinta dan harapan. Pria yang dulu hanya bisa kau temui di beberapa acara penting itu, sekarang berada dihadapanmu—dan melamarmu. # AU. IchiHime. Warnings inside. Enjoy!


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

* * *

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuatmu seketika mengangkat wajahmu. Dari pintu operasi yang terbuka keluar pria paruh baya berpakaian operasi—yang sudah bisa kau perkirakan ia adalah Dokter. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya, pada orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarmu, termasuk padamu. Sepasang suami istri yang duduk didepanmu sontak berdiri dan mendekati pria paruh baya itu.

"Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan anak anda dengan berbagai cara," ujar sang Dokter dengan nada suara tenang. "Namun, akibat benturan keras di kepalanya, ia sekarang—" Dokter itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas berat, "—hampir mati otak."

Kedua tanganmu langsung menutup mulutmu. Air matamu meluncur jatuh begitu sang Dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kau bisa melihat wanita yang berdiri di dekat Dokter itu berteriak histeris, sebelum akhirnya menangis di pelukan pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Orihime," suara lembut itu membuatmu menoleh. Wanita yang sejak tadi duduk disampingmu—ibumu—tersenyum dipaksakan sambil mengusap punggungmu. "Ibu harap kau ikhlas menerima semua ini, ya?"

Kau mengangguk, lalu memeluk ibumu. Air matamu semakin menguncur deras membasahi kedua pipi putihmu. Pelukan ibumu sedikit merenggang begitu kau menoleh karena mendengar pintu ruang operasi kembali terbuka. Sosok yang sejak tadi ingin kau lihat akhirnya keluar. Di atas ranjang beroda yang didorong oleh empat orang perawat. Kau terpana sesaat begitu sosok itu melewatimu.

"Orihime, ayo." Ibumu merangkul pundakmu. Membantumu berjalan untuk mengikuti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja melewatimu dan ibumu, setelah sosok di atas ranjang beroda tadi berlalu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Bride**

**©Jeanne-jaques San  
**

**.**

_Alternate Universe_

_Drama, Mystery, Tragedy _

_Oneshot_

**.**

___Second Person POV. Out Of Character. Straight. Slash. Crack-pair. Characters death. _

M-_rated__ for implicit lemon.  
_

**.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo/Orihime Inoue **

GinRan, RanHime, GinHime, GrimmIchi

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_**!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu di sana. Di atas ranjang. Alat-alat medis menempel ditubuhnya, menopang kehidupannya. Kau berusaha menggerakkan kakimu yang terasa berat untuk mendekatinya, dengan sepasang matamu yang tidak berkedip. Perban putih membungkus kepala sosok itu dan kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat.

* * *

_Harusnya hari ini akan jadi hari bahagiamu bersama sosok pria ini. Benar?_

_Harusnya hari ini sosok pria yang ada di depanmu menjadi suamimu. Benar?_

_Harusnya hari ini kau resmi menyandang nama keluarga 'Kurosaki'. Benar?_

* * *

"Kurosaki-_kun_..." kau meraih tangan kirinya. Menggenggam tangan besar itu dengan kedua tanganmu. Dan menempelkannya di dada kirimu. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Karena Kurosaki Ichigo sedang dalam kondisi koma.

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu. Meremas pelan tangan besar yang masih kau tempelkan di dada kirimu. "Kurosaki-_kun_... Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Bayangan saat Ichigo meneleponmu saat ia diperjalanan ke gereja kembali terngiang di telingamu.

_/"Inoue... Apa kau mencintaiku?"/_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**...

Tepuk tangan riuh menggiringi dirimu begitu kau menuruni _stage_ dalam suatu acara program musik. Kau tersenyum sambil membungkuk pada semua orang yang kau lewati.

"_Omedetou_, Orihime-_san_!" _Manager_mu, para penata riasmu, penata busanamu, dan semuanya—yang selalu mendukungmu dari belakang—berseru secara bersamaan begitu kau membuka pintu ruanganmu. Senyuman manismu semakin bertambah lebar saat melihat sosok Matsumoto Rangiku, keluar dari kerumunan sambil memegang buket bunga.

"_Omedetou_!" Rangiku mengulurkan buket bunga di tangannya ke arahmu. Kau menerimanya, kemudian memeluk dirinya.

"_Arigatou_, Rangiku-_chan_," bisikmu. Perasaan senang dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatimu. Meluap-luap, hingga kau memperat pelukanmu.

"Wah, wah, kalian akrab sekali." Suara tenor itu menginterupsimu. Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan menoleh.

"Gin?" Bibirmu yang bergerak terbuka—untuk menyerukan nama pria dihadapanmu—kembali mengatup begitu Rangiku lebih dulu berseru.

Kau menatap pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jas abu-abu yang dikenakannya tampak melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Aura karismatik dan wajah _cool_ itu masih belum berubah sejak dulu—saat kau pertama kali bertemu dan berduet di atas _stage _dengannya.

Gin mempertipis jarak dan berbisik di dekat telingamu, "Selamat untuk kemenanganmu di program acara musik hari ini, Inoue-_chan_."

"Hanya ucapan selamat?" Rangiku yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingmu tiba-tiba merangkul pundakmu, "Kau tidak memberikan buket bunga pada Inoue? Payah sekali."

Gin tertawa geli sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai pipi Rangiku. Tanpa sadar kau menggigit bibir bagian dalammu.

"Kau yakin tidak akan cemburu kalau aku memberikan buket bunga pada wanita selain dirimu, hm?"

Rangikut tampak (pura-pura) berpikir keras, "Aku tidak akan cemburu kalau wanita itu adalah Inoue-_chan_~"

Tawa Gin meledak. Rangiku segera menarikmu menjauh dari pria itu sambil menggumam pelan, "Ini dia salah satu hal yang membuat aku ilfil."

Kau tersenyum kecil. Rangiku dan Gin, dua sahabatmu ini memang selalu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Orihime Inoue..."

Suasana di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba hening begitu sebuah suara yang memanggil namamu. Itu bukan suara Gin. Bukan. Karena pria itu juga terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu, Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang buket bunga mawar merah besar. Tadinya kau hanya berpikiran kalau pria itu pasti hanya akan memberikan selamat—sama seperti semua orang yang ada di sini. Tapi begitu langkah-langkah kakinya berhenti tepat dua langkah didepanmu, kemudian ia membungkuk, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan bertanya, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Orihime Inoue?" Barulah kau sadar bahwa pikiranmu tadi benar-benar salah.

Kau terpaku saat melihat sepasang mata Ichigo yang menatapmu penuh cinta dan harapan. Pria yang dulu hanya bisa kau temui di beberapa acara penting itu, sekarang berada dihadapanmu—dan melamarmu. Kemudian kau melempar pandanganmu ke arah semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Semua bibir bergerak tanpa suara agar kau segera menerima lamaran Ichigo. Semuanya, kecuali satu orang. Bibir itu mengatup rapat dengan api cemburu yang terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Sesaat kau merinding karena tatapan cemburu itu, namun di satu sisi kau merasakan senang—karena baru kali ini melihat tatapan cemburu seperti itu; karena 'dia' jarang memperlihatkannya.

Kau mengalihkan tatapanmu dari sepasang mata orang itu, dan kembali menatap Kurosaki Ichigo. Ini pembalasan. Karena meskipun tingkah pasangan kekasih yang ditunjukkan itu hanya main-main—hanyalah masalah sepele—di matamu dan mata semua orang, tapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa cemburu yang kau simpan rapat-rapat itu mulai menggunung di dalam hatimu.

"Ya...," kedua tanganmu meraih buket bunga mawar merah yang diulurkan Ichigo. "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Kurosaki-_kun_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"...Inoue?" Kau nyaris terlonjak begitu Ichigo menepuk pelan bahumu. Kedua mata itu menatapmu khawatir. "Kenapa kau tertatih-tatih saat berjalan?"

Kau menarik napas tercekat dalam hati. Apa Kurosaki-_kun _tahu? Batinmu cemas.

"A—mungkin _high heels_ yang kupakai ini kurang nyaman di kakiku," katamu cepat. Ichigo terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menuntunmu ke sebuah kursi panjang kosong di taman. Ia berjongkok di depanmu, melepas _high heels_-mu, dan mulai memijit pelan kakimu. Kau menggigit pelan bibir bawahmu karena perlakuan Ichigo padamu.

"Masih sakit?" Ia bertanya sambil mendongak.

"Mm—sudah sedikit mendingan."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut padamu. Setelah memakaikan kembali _high heels_-mu, ia berbalik membelakangimu, masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

"Naiklah. Biar kugendong sampai di mobil."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat pengantin wanitaku akan tertatih-tatih saat berjalan menuju altar nanti." Ichigo tersenyum menggoda ke arahmu. Kau bisa merasakan pipimu memanas karena mendengar kalimat itu. Kemudian kau bergerak naik ke atas punggungnya, melingkarkan kedua tanganmu di leher jenjangnya.

"Pasti berat, kan?" tanyamu setengah berbisik. Ichigo menoleh sekilas padamu.

"Tidak. Rasanya seperti menggendong sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berukuran seperti dirimu." Tawa geli keluar dari bibirnya.

Kau memukul gemas pundaknya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirmu di telinganya untuk berbisik, "_Arigatou_, Kurosaki-_kun_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langkah-langkah kakimu melambat begitu dua meter lagi kau mencapai pintu apartemen Ichigo. Kau sengaja tidak memberitahunya untuk datang karena ingin memberi kejutan padanya.

Jari-jari lentikmu menekan tombol berangka di samping pintu. Ichigo sendirilah yang memberitahu _password_ apartemennya padamu. Pintu terbuka dan kau melangkah masuk.

Ichigo pasti masih tertidur, karena pagi tadi saat kau menelepon pria itu, suaranya terdengar serak begitu menjawab teleponmu. Bibirmu melengkung membentuk senyum begitu membayangkan reaksi Ichigo yang akan terkejut saat ia melihatmu nanti.

"Grimmjow, kita harus mengakhiri semua ini." Kau mengernyit begitu mendengar suara Ichigo tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Langkah kakimu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Suara bass itu— "Kenapa harus diakhiri?" Itu suara—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, batinmu dalam hati.

"Karena—" suara tunanganmu terputus, dan telingamu menangkap suara berdebam. Kau terkejut. Dan keterkejutanmu berubah menjadi ketakutan begitu kau mendengar Ichigo mendesah. "Nnnnh—Ahh! Grimmjow... Ahh! Ahh! Henti—kan... Hnnngghhh!"

Tubuhmu bergetar. Suara Ichigo yang mendesah, ditambah dengan bunyi ranjang berdecit dan suara kulit beradu, membuat bayangan di kepalamu semakin mengerikan. Bahkan tanpa membuka pintu di depanmu dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, kau sudah tahu pemandangan itu.

"Ichigo, aku mencintaimu," suara Grimmjow terdengar menjijikan ditelingamu. "Kumohon, batalkan pernikahanmu dengan wanita itu..."

"Tidak—ahh... Bisa... Grimmjow... Ahhh... Karena... Aku... Aaah... Mencintainya... Nnnh—Aku... Aku... Mencintai... Inoue..."

Dan kau akhirnya bisa menggerakkan kedua kakimu untuk berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Kau memasuki _lift_ dengan napas terengah-engah sambil mengeluarkan ponselmu dari tas, menekan tombol dial nomor dua.

"Kau dimana?"

/"Di apartemen. Kenapa napasmu terengah-engah begitu? Kau kenapa?"/

"Aku, aku...," kau menyandarkan punggungmu di dinding _lift_. Kedua kakimu tiba-tiba terasa lemas, dan kau akhirnya merosot jatuh. Pandanganmu mulai mengabur karena air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matamu.

/"Inoue-_chan_?! _Hey_! Kau kenapa?"/

"Hiks—Aku mencintaimu..."

/"...Aku juga mencintaimu."/

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit hari ini benar-benar cerah dengan awan-awan putih raksasa yang menggantung di langit biru begitu wajahmu mendongak menatap langit. Kau menurunkan wajahmu dan menatap sungai di depanmu. Senyuman yang terpasang dibibirmu masih setia membingkai wajah manismu.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya?" Tiba-tiba Gin sudah duduk di tempat kosong disamping kananmu. Kau menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kentara sekali?" Kau mengubah posisi dudukmu menjadi menghadap padanya dan memiringkan kepalamu.

"Pfffh—" Gin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengelus puncak kepalamu. "Jangan memasang wajah polos tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kau jadi kelihatan sangat manis di mataku, Inoue."

Bibir mengerucut lucu sambil berkacak pinggang. SeungHo tergelak dan akhirnya tertawa karenamu.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman membuatmu dan Gin menoleh. Rangiku menatapmu dan Gin dengan dua alis terangkat. "Sepertinya ada serangga penganggu di sini," katanya pura-pura sinis sambil menatap Gin.

"Oh, tidak, _monster_ akhirnya datang," Gin berujar dengan nada takut yang dibuat-buat. Rangiku mendengus kecil. Dan itu membuatmu tidak bisa menahan tawa geli.

"Dan _monster _ini akan mencabik-cabikmu hingga potongan-potongan kecil. Hihihi~" seringaian kecil terukir dibibir Rangiku.

Setelah itu, dengan tawa geli yang keluar dari bibirmu, kau melihat Rangiku mengejar-ngejar Gin. Tingkah kekanakkan yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Dan kau tidak bisa menahan diri lagi begitu Rangiku akhirnya berseru memanggilmu untuk ikut mengejar-ngejar Gin. Kalian akhirnya berhenti dan menghempaskan tubuh secara bersamaan di tanah berrumput.

"Aku capek..." keluhmu pelan, sembari mengusap keringat di wajahmu dengan punggung tanganmu.

"Aku akan pergi membeli minuman dingin." Rangiku beranjak dari sampingmu.

"Biar aku saja." Gin juga ikut beranjak dari sampingmu.

"Jalanmu itu lambat sekali, Gin. Bisa-bisa nanti besok paginya lagi baru kau sampai di sini."

"Kalau begitu kita bertanding siapa duluan yang sampai di sini!"

"Oke!"

Kau menggeleng-geleng begitu melihat Rangiku dan Gin berlari ke arah berlawanan. "Mereka berdua itu apa tidak merasa capek setelah kejar-kejaran tadi?" Tanyamu entah pada siapa.

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu untuk kembali menatap awan-awan dilangit. Senyumanmu kembali merekah. Jari telunjukmu terangkat ke langit, dan memutar-mutar. Dalam imajinasi kau membayangkan awan-awan putih itu adalah permen gula kapas yang saat ini kau gulung di jari telunjukmu. Pasti manis. Sama seperti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Sosok yang kau tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul disampingmu. Sontak kau bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurmu.

"Ya, kau terlambat, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo," kedua tanganmu terulur padanya. Ichigo tersenyum, sembari meraih kedua tanganmu dengan kedua tangannya, menarikmu hingga berdiri. "Dan kau akan dimaafkan jika membeliku permen gula kapas!"

"Tentu," Ichigo menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup pelipismu dengan lembut. "Sebanyak yang kau mau, sayang."

Kau berjinjit untuk mengalungkan kedua lenganmu di leher Ichigo, dan meletakkan dagumu di pundak lebar pria itu. Dan tersenyum dalam hati begitu melihat 'dia' yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Hari ini adalah hari di mana kau mem-fitting wedding dress-mu. Benar?_

_Semua persiapan pernikahanmu dengan ChangMin tinggal seminggu lagi. Benar?_

_Ini yang kau harapkan. Benar?_

* * *

Kau menatap pantulan dirimu di dalam cermin besar di depanmu. Setelah lima kali mencoba satu per satu, akhirnya kau mendapatkan _wedding dress_ yang kau inginkan; gaun putih yang memperlihatkan tulang bahumu yang indah. Bibirmu mengembangkan senyuman puas begitu beberapa kali berputar untuk melihat gaun indah yang melekat ditubuhmu.

Bunyi dering ponselmu sedikit mengagetkanmu. Kau berbalik dan mengambil ponsel _touchscreen_ itu dari dalam tas kecil yang tergantung di dinding.

/"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa datang ke sana untuk melihatmu memakai _wedding dress_," ujar suara diseberang sana dengan nada menyesal./

"_Gwenchana_. Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang sibuk." Kau tersenyum senang meski hanya mendengar suara 'dia'.

/"Bisa kau kirimkan fotomu yang sedang memakai _wedding dress_ sekarang? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Nada suaranya sekarang terdengar manja./

"Jika kau memohon sekali lagi dengan suara manja seperti itu, akan kukirim fotoku dengan tambahan _pose_ menggodaku~"

/"Kau benar-benar nakal sekarang, ya?" Tawa diseberang sana membuatmu juga ikut tertawa. "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu dengan _pose_ menggodamu itu, sayang."/

"Jangan ditutup, ya?"

/"Oke~"/

Dalam waktu lima menit kau mengambil foto dirimu (tentu saja dengan memasang _pose_ menggodamu) dengan kamera ponselmu. Dan setelah memilih hasil foto yang terbaik, segera kau kirimkan ke nomor yang masih menunggu di saluran teleponmu.

/"Kau sangat cantik," puji suara diseberang. "Malam ini datang ke apartemenku, ya? Aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' manis untukmu./

Kau mengangguk dengan kedua pipi memerah. "Kuharap 'hadiah' manis darimu tidak mengecewakan. Hehehe~"

/"Apa selama ini aku pernah mengecewakanmu?"/

"Tentu saja—" suara diseberang sana menggeram gemas. Kau terkikik pelan, "—tidak pernah."

/"Aku mencintaimu, Inoue-_chan_."/

"Aku juga."

Tepat setelah pembicaraanmu _via_ telepon itu selesai, seorang wanita muncul dan memasuki ruangan tempat kau mencoba gaun-gaun. "Apa Nona sudah mendapat gaun yang diinginkan?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Apa tunanganku sudah datang?" Kau berbalik sambil balas bertanya.

"Ya. Kurosaki Ichigo-_sama_ baru saja datang."

Kemudian kau berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan yang mengangkat sedikit gaunmu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu dan mendapati pria itu sedang berbicara dengan pemilik butik _wedding dress_ ini.

"Kurosaki-_kun_," panggilanmu membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu dan langsung terpana. Kau tersenyum sambil mendekatinya. "Bagaimana dengan gaun pengantin ini?"

"Sempurna. Kau benar-benar cantik..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di dalam hidupmu, baru sekali ini kau merasa ingin sekali melenyapkan sosok di depanmu ini dari muka bumi.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Pria itu sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu. Menatapmu dengan pandangan merendahkan dan—menjijikan. Seolah-olah kau adalah seorang pengemis yang menyakitkan matanya. Hei, bukannya kau yang harus memberikan tatapan seperti itu padanya karena sudah menyentuh tunanganmu. Benar?

"Apa maumu sekarang, Grimmjow-_san_?" Pria didepanmu masih menatapmu tanpa jeda. Kau merasa risih karena tatapan itu. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku!" Saat kau akan berbalik dan meninggalkannya, pria itu akhirnya bicara.

"Nikmatilah waktumu bersama Ichigo. Karena tepat di hari pernikahan kalian, aku akan membongkar semua hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dari Ichigo, wanita menjijikan!"

Kedua matamu membelalak dan tubuhmu langsung mematung. Pria di depanmu ini tahu? Semuanya?

"Kau—" raut wajahmu berubah menjadi marah. "Kau pikir ancamanmu itu bisa membuatku takut, huh?" kau mendengus, hampir tertawa.

"Baiklah, jika ancamanku itu tidak mengoyahkanmu," Grimmjow berbalik, berjalan meninggalkanmu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di langkah kelima. "Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan kalian dengan cara yang lain, Orihime-_san_," ujarnya tanpa menoleh dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_'She is MINE!'_

Hanya satu kalimat itulah yang kau baca dari pesan yang masuk di ponsel Ichigo.

Kau menoleh pada Ichigo yang baru kembali dari kamarnya. Kedua alis pria itu terangkat begitu menatapmu yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menerima pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal."

"Lagi?"

"Lagi?" kedua alismu berkerut. "Maksudmu, kau sudah pernah menerima pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal ini?"

Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengambil tempat duduk disampingmu. Meraih ponselnya dari tanganmu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Tidak usah dipikirkan," katanya, sembari mengelus puncak kepalamu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat servis untuk memblokir nomor itu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu. Lagipula—" Ichigo meraih dagumu dan menempelkan bibir kalian berdua dalam sebuah ciuman. "Tinggal dua hari lagi acara pernikahan kita, dan hal itu lebih penting."

"Ya, kau benar." Kau menempelkan sebagian wajahmu di dada kiri Ichigo, dan memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan kedua lenganmu.

"Inoue."

"Ya?"

"Kau—hubunganmu dengan Gin hanya sebatas sahabat, kan?"

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dari dada Ichigo. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tadi siang saat aku menemuinya untuk memintanya menjadi penggiring pengantin pria nanti, ia mengatakan sedikit hal yang membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman..." Kau terdiam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo selanjutnya. "Dia mengatakan 'kalau di dalam hatimu sudah ada seseorang yang kau cintai, dan itu bukan aku'."

Kedua tanganmu mengepal. Dalam hati kau merutuki Gin. Bukannya pria itu sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?

"Gin-_kun_, dia—hanya ingin membuatmu bimbang dengan pernikahan kita nanti," kau menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Dan menundukkan wajahmu. "Kau lebih percaya pada ucapannya daripada aku, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Sepasang lengan Ichigo kembali merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium puncak kepalamu. "_Gomen_... Kita lupakan saja pembicaraan ini..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dari balik jendela besar ruang tunggumu kau menatap matahari yang tertutup oleh awan-awan putih di langit. Acara pernikahanmu dengan Ichigo tinggal menghitung jam lagi. Kau sudah lebih dulu sampai di gereja yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahanmu.

"Mau kupeluk?"

Kau menoleh dari jendela dan tersenyum begitu melihat Rangiku—yang akan menjadi salah satu penggiring pengantin wanita—berjalan mendekatimu.

"Kau sangat cantik," Rangiku memelukmu erat. Pelukan yang selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman.

Dering ponselmu membuat pelukan Rangiku melonggar. Kau terdiam menatap benda di atas meja itu selama beberapa menit, hingga Rangiku menyadarkanmu.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi? Angkatlah."

Kau mengangguk. Kemudian meraih ponselmu dan menempelkannya ditelingamu.

/"Kau sudah sampai di gereja?"/ suara diseberang sana, Ichigo, langsung bertanya padamu.

"Ya. Kukira kau tadi akan datang bersama kedua orang tuamu."

/"Aku meminta mereka untuk lebih dulu ke gereja. Meminta tolong agar membuat calon istriku tidak merasa gugup./

"Kau berlebihan. Lagipula di sini ada ibuku dan juga—Rangiku-_chan_," kau melirik sekilas pada Rangiku yang berdiri di sampingmu.

/"Hahaha... maaf, tidak akan lama lagi aku akan segera sampai."/

"Ya..."

/"Inoue..."/

Gerak tanganmu yang akan menjauhkan ponsel dari telingamu—karena mengira Ichigo akan mengakhiri pembicaraan—terhenti.

"Ya?" Hening. Kedua alismu berkerut. "Kuro—"

/"Inoue... Apa kau mencintaiku?"/

Tangan kirimu yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan kanan Rangiku tiba-tiba kau eratkan. Tepat sebelum bibirmu bergerak terbuka untuk menjawab, kau mendengar benturan sangat keras di seberang telepon. Dan suaramu tercekat di tenggorokan untuk memanggil nama pria itu.

Kurosaki-_kun_.

**_End of flashback_...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kurosaki-_kun_... Maaf... Maafkan aku..."

Kau meletakkan kembali tangan Ichigo disamping tubuh pria itu. Sepasang matamu menatap nanar sosok itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kau berbalik; dengan kedua tangan menarik sedikit bagian gaun pengantinmu, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Orihime?" Ibumu memanggilmu begitu melihatmu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tempat perawatan Ichigo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Aku ingin pergi sendiri, _kaa-san_," katamu pada ibumu yang kembali duduk begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirmu.

Semua orang yang kau lewati menatap ke arahmu dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat ada seorang pengantin wanita—yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan gaun pengantinnya—berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Dengan napas terengah, kau akhirnya sampai di dalam toilet. Kau berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan dirimu yang hanya sebatas pinggang. Bekas-bekas air mata terlihat di kedua pipimu. Hidung dan matamu memerah karena menangis tadi. Kau terlihat berantakan, hanya dibagian wajah.

Tiba-tiba kau melangkah mundur dengan wajah pucat. Kau melihat sosok Ichigo di dalam cermin yang tersenyum lembut padamu.

_/"Inoue... Apa kau mencintaiku?"/_

Punggungmu menabrak dinding. Seluruh badanmu terasa lemas. Kau akhirnya jatuh. Kedua tanganmu memegang kepalamu yang menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengenyahkan jauh-jauh suara yang terus berbisik di telingamu.

"Inoue-_chan_..." Gelengan kepalamu berhenti begitu suara menenangkan itu memanggilmu. Kau mendongak. Sosok itu tersenyum padamu. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan langsung memelukmu.

"Kau mencintaiku. Benar?"

Kau mengangguk dalam pelukan 'dia' sebagai jawaban.

"Selamanya akan mencintaiku. Benar?"

Kau kembali mengangguk. Mengeratkan pelukanmu.

"Kau milikku. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja pada orang-orang yang berani menyakitimu dan yang berani merebutmu dari sisiku."

"—Grimmjow?" raut wajahmu berubah mengeras saat bertanya pria yang sangat kau benci itu.

"Tubuh pria itu—sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam kamar mandi apartemennya," jeda. Tangan lembut itu mengelus belakang kepalamu. "Sesuai permintaanmu, sayang." Lanjutnya.

Bibirmu menyeringai mendengar perkataan 'dia' yang masih memelukmu. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Pelukannya padamu merengang, ia menatapmu dengan bibir yang juga menyeringai. Dan kemudian bibirnya menempel padamu. Kau memejamkan matamu dan membalas ciumannya.

"Kau milik siapa?" tanyanya setelah tautan bibirmu dan 'dia' terlepas.

Kau tersenyum manis. Bibirmu bergerak ke arah telinga kirinya dan berbisik, "Aku milikmu, Rangiku-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's _notes_:**

Tidak ada maksud untuk mem-_bashing __characters _yang digunakan di fanfiksi ini.

Naskah asli fanfiksi ini sebenarnya dari _real person fanfiction_ buatan saya (yg sudah pernah di _post_ di blog). Dengan para _cast_ yang saya gunakan adalah: Lee JiEun/IU, T-ara's Park JiYeon, Yoo SeungHo, TVXQ's Shim ChangMin, TVXQ's Jung YunHo.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
